Everything's Okay Now
by loveincliches101
Summary: Ashley has had a crush on Evan ever since he moved next to her at the beginning of the school year. Little did she know she was going to find out about the little crush she had on her since their Christmas kiss. The boy she loves may just love her back... Characters: Ashley Moore, Brett Thompson, Evan Cooper, Chris Davis, Tiffany Edwards, and Reagan Smith. T for content/language
1. Chapter 1

I took another glance at the clock. I only had ten more minutes… The classroom walls seemed to shrink around me as I turned my head back to face the exam once again, the questions staring back at me. I looked over at Evan, who was buried in a book. Of course the straight A students whom I admired more than anyone was already finished. Despite his good looks and silly personality, Evan was the smartest one in the class. I then turned my head to Chris and Tiffany, my two best friends who happened to start dating last month. Both still had pencils in hands, circling answers. I wasn't surprised when both stood up at the same time to turn in their finished work. I looked back down at my exam, feeling sweat appear on my head. I wasn't good at Chemistry. Starting to panic with time ticking, I ran my fingers through my hair. I grabbed up my pencil and circled random letters. Standing up, my knees popped, the sound echoed through the room. I slowly walked to the front desk where Mr. Henderson took up my paper. I lightly smiled in relief that it was over. I was finally done with finals and summer starts in two hours. I walked back to my desk and sat back down, right when the bell rang. I heard a loud sigh coming from the back of the room. To my disbelief, Brett stood up with an unfinished exam and turned it in. I caught his eye before he went back to sit down. He just pursed his lips together and shook his head. Brett was so clever. Chemistry was even his best subject! I was completely surprised when I realized he hadn't even gotten to the back of the page. I grabbed my backpack and headed for the door. Chris and Tiffany were standing outside waiting for me.

"How'd it go?" Chris asked. I looked at him with a 'do I really need to answer that?' look on my face. Brett then walked out behind Evan, who was still lost in his book. I stared at him as he walked down the hallway. Evan has been my neighbor for about nine months now, ever since he moved to Atlanta from somewhere in Michigan. I've had a crash on him ever since. He gives me rides to school and then rides home. I've talked to him before; we're just not good friends.

"I totally freaked out you guys," Brett said. "My nerves, they screwed me over."

"It's okay Brett. I failed it, too," I reassured him. That wasn't saying much, considering Brett was the second smartest person in class right behind Evan, and I'm right behind Chris and Tiffany, who were always on the same level at everything. He looked back at me with an almost in tears look on his face.

"Ashley, you don't get it. I've tried so hard this year. I studied so hard and even tutored Evan." I looked up quickly.

"You tutored Evan?"

"He may be the smartest one in our class, but there are a few things he's clueless on about chemistry." Wow. I would have never guessed that Evan were to be one who would need tutoring. I always saw him as the tutor.

"Tiffany and I will see you two at lunch," Chris said grabbing her hand. They walked off together and I looked back over at Brett.

"Brett it honestly couldn't have been that bad," I said empathetically.

"I'm done talking about it. I'm just happy the year is over. I want to have a good summer and amp up for senior year." I smiled.

"Hey you guys!" I heard a voice shout behind me. Brett opened his arms for a hug from the girl.

"Reagan!" She jumped into his arms and laughed. Brett and Reagan have only been going out for a couple weeks. I had to convince her to ask him out because he was probably going to be too shy to do it. You could really tell they liked each other from the beginning of the school year, and I had talked to Brett trying to tell him she liked him back, but he would never believe me. I finally just told Reagan to make the first move, and I could tell, watching the two lovebirds, that she would never regret that decision. They finally let go of their embrace.

"How was your day?" the bubbly girl asked with a bright smile across her face.

"Chemistry blew. Other than that, I've been good!" Brett said genuinely smiling back at her.

"How about you, Ash?"

"Um… It was good, I guess." I didn't want to tell her that Chemistry was a total fail. Trigonometry could've gone better, but that wasn't the worst part. AP World is what really got me. I could remember walking into that class, which I have with Chris, and him saying, "Pressure's on now." I didn't want Reagan to know how I was probably going to repeat the eleventh grade while everyone else was going to graduate. I tried to lay low, but as clever as Reagan is, she caught me.

"Didn't go well, did it?" I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders. I wasn't going to let that get me down, though, so I changed the subject.

"Well enough of that! How about we go get some lunch then head home?" They both nodded their heads in agreement and we all headed down to the cafeteria. I always brought my lunch, and so did Tiffany so I went and sat next to her. "How's it going?"

"Oh it's going," the tall brunette said with a sly smile. We both laughed and got out our lunchboxes. Soon the whole gang showed up, which included Evan. I never really talked to him at lunch, but he was on the football team with Chris and Brett. That was the main reason he sat with us every day. I would always wonder to myself if he thought about me as much as I thought about him, but then sometimes I wondered if that was just an insane thought. Maybe I wasn't good enough for him. Maybe that's why he hardly talks to me. The most he's ever said to me in one sentence was "That movie is to my right, theatre number twelve." I went to the movie theatre he worked at a lot, and only just so I could see him. Reagan would always find a way to figure out what times and days he was working. Although he drives me to school literally every day, he never really says much. I guess that's what I found so attractive in him. He was just so mysterious and every time I would catch his eye, it made my heart flutter and my stomach fly into my throat. I didn't know what it was about Evan Cooper that I liked so much, but I just knew that there had to be some way that I needed to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

_I hadn't realized I was standing under the mistletoe until a familiar dark haired boy walked up next to me, looking over to my parents who sat on the couch in front of the tree._

_"The ham's done Mrs. Moore."_

_"Great Evan. Oh look, you're both under the mistletoe."_

_I looked up, getting nervous. Sure enough, the little red berries surrounded by the green leaves hung above Evan and I. Three months of this boy coming over to my house made me like him, but a kiss? Woah. Evan looked down at me smiling and leaned in. He pressed his lips gently against mine. It was a soft and sweet kiss. It sent my heart soaring at a mile a minute. His eyes were closed, and mine were still open in astonishment that he would even kiss me in the first place. He set free of my lips and smiled once again down at me. As he walked away, I watched him and his flawless stride. This Christmas was already the best one ever._

That was the first time I kissed Evan Cooper. For some reason, I would always think back to that Christmas when riding in Evan's little maroon, two-door convertible. I'd always stare out the window remembering the cheesy red and green Christmas sweater he wore that night along with his khaki pants and black dress shoes. I never really understood why I went back to that night almost every day. I guess I just really liked to remember the cute little smile he wore when he handed me a cookie and said "Here ya go madam." That part of the daydream would always make me smile. Evan snapped me out of my trance by turning off the ignition.

"Ashley, we're here."

"Oh." I unbuckled and climbed out. I grabbed my bags from the backseat and looked over at Evan, who was now on my side of the car. I was surprised when he actually started a conversation with me.

"So that's the last time I get to drive you," he said, pressing his lips together and leaning against his car. He looked sexy with his sleeves rolled up just below his elbows and his signature white sneakers.

"Yeah. I guess it is." I became a bit upset thinking about that. Sure, he would probably drive me next year, but I didn't think this year would end so quickly. I slugged my gym back over my shoulder, not realizing how heavy it was, and it sent me flying backwards. The bag broke my fall luckily, but I could tell there was going to be a bruise on my butt. Evan quickly kneeled over me.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah," I said rubbing my head. He helped me stand up. "That wasn't embarrassing at all..." I thought aloud. Evan laughed.

"You ought to be a bit more careful. Here," he said picking up my gym bag. "I'll help you. We don't need your mother worryin' 'bout ya." His southern lingo was even cuter considering he lacked a southern accent, and it even sounded like he was trying to make one. I just smiled and walked across the yard to my front porch while Evan followed close behind.

"I think my keys are in my gym bag," I said awkwardly as if he was going to get annoyed that he'd have to set down the back then pick it back up after I fetched my keys. But he just smiled and unzipped the single zipper. He looked under my makeup bag and swimsuit.

"I'm not seeing them in here."

"What? I could've sworn I left them in there." I began digging in my backpack. Then Evan jangled a set of keys in my face with a mischievous smile on his face.

"They fell out on the ground when you fell." I blushed and tried grabbing them, but Evan pulled them away from my hand every time I went for it.

"Evan! C'mon I wanna get inside." Defeated, he dropped the keys in my hands. He snickered and smiled down at me. I blushed at his perfect smile, knowing that I was the reason for it. I attempted to put the key into the knob, but dropped them on the 'welcome' mat. I bent down to pick them up, not noticing Evan bending down as well, and our heads collided. I stood up quickly and held my head. He continued down and grabbed the keys, but also grabbed his head.

"Why don't you let me do it," he said putting the key into the lock. I could feel my face growing red with embarrassment. This is the first time I ever acted like a fool in front of Evan. He really did bring out the stupid in me. Still rubbing his head, he unlocked the door and carried my bag inside.

"You can just set it on the couch. I can carry it upstairs later."

"You sure you won't fall?" he joked. I didn't find it funny but before I could stop him, he went upstairs and into my room. I had forgotten that he knew this house like his own considering he always came over for special occasions. I guess because I kept my room off limits all the time, he only assumed it was mine. He walked in and plopped my bag on the bed.

"There. Well, I guess I'll be on my way," he said shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Oh, yeah you're probably busy."

"We'll I'm not really. I just didn't want to be a burden."

"Why don't you stay a while? I could use some company until mom and dad get home. I'm always stuck here alone."

"Okay. Sure I'm sure we can find something to do."

I smiled and lead him out of my room. I caught him taking a look around before he actually left the room and shut the door behind him.

"You got any games?" he asked as we walked down the stairs.

"I'm not sure what we have but I can look." He nodded and sat down on the living room couch. I walked back to my parents' bedroom to find some games. All I saw to my liking was Chutes and Ladders and Candy Land. Yes, I know their kid's games, but I wasn't up for the cliché game of Battleship or the annoying 'ding' that went off every time you hit the Uno button. I grabbed the two childish games and walked back into the living room where Evan was diddling with his phone.

"Does either of these strike your fancy?" I asked with a hopeful look on my face. He looked up and stuck his phone in his pocket.

"I love Chutes and Ladders!" Evan said. He excitedly got on his knees in front of the coffee table opening the box like a little boy on Christmas. I smiled while witnessing a side of Evan I had never seen before. It was adorable. It was sexy. It was perfect, and exactly what I wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't know what I found cuter, the way he laughed when I had to go up a 'ladder' or his excited chant when he when down a 'chute'. We had already played five games and he won every single one. When I finally beat him at the last game, I knew he let me win.

"Dang it. You beat me!"

"Yeah I 'beat' you." I put air quotes around beat to show him I'm smart enough to know that I knew he had let me win.

"What? You seriously beat me that time! I was way behind the whole time!" He said this while smiling.

"Okay Evan. Whatever you say." He laughed and helped me pack away the game, which I was surprised wasn't already in the closet by now. I would usually be a sore loser at every game I would play. If I lost, the game was over. But for some reason, I was different with Evan. I didn't care that he beat me five times and it made me pretty happy when he let me win.

"So I guess you probably have to go home now," I said, picking up the box and setting it on the kitchen counter.

"Well, my parents are out of town for two weeks and I've got nothing to do. But I do need to go take care of my dog."

"How about I come over and help out?" I didn't want Evan to leave. This was the most I had ever hung out with him and I didn't want it to end.

"That'd be great! Is it alright if Brett comes over? I had already planned on him hanging out tonight."

"Yeah sure." I slipped on some flip flops really quick. He headed out the front door where I followed close behind, grabbing my keys and locking the door behind me. I wasn't sure when my parents were going to get home, so I just wanted to be safe. I followed Evan across the front yard and through his front door. I had only been in his house twice for Easter and New Year's. I had actually hoped that his lips would be available that night, but he just kissed his dog, which was weird, but I didn't mind it especially when I thought that if I asked for a kiss I would sound desperate, even though I really was. I had longed for his soft and supple lips again after that Christmas night.

I smiled while watching him set his keys on the counter and letting his dog, Lucy inside.

"C'mon Lucy, I'll get you a treat," he said in a voice like you would talking to a baby.

"She's so cute," I said leaning against the kitchen counter. He smiled while tossing a bacon treat to her.

"Thanks."

"How old is she?"

"Just turned six last month. She's even already had a litter."

"Where are they?"

"At the vet getting spayed ya know."

I nodded my head knowingly and looked around the kitchen and dining room, which were both connected. It was decorated with 4th of July decor, as it was just a few days away. It sucked knowing Evan would have to spend it alone.

"What are you planning on doing for the fourth?" I asked Evan who looked up, his lips pressed together.

"Nothing really. Probably just hanging out here taking care of Lucy," he said, scratching the dog's stomach.

I looked down at my flip flops thoughtfully for a minute. "I'm not either. My parents are going on a cruise and my sister's going to stay at her dorm at the university. Looks like we're both alone," I said looking back over at him hopefully.

"You know what would be fun?"

"Yeah?"

"We could go together to the Fourth of July fair," he said standing up straight. "Brett and Chris invited me anyways. It'd be fun!"

Of course Chris and Brett were going, and there was no doubt in my mind Tiffany and Reagan would be joining them.

"I wasn't planning on going just to end up being a fifth wheel, but if you're not doing anything, we could go together."

I smiled and looked back down at me feet. Both couples would be so caught up with each other that Evan and I would probably get to spend the night alone. He was asking me to go on what was practically a date. I looked back up at him, sucking my bottom lip between my teeth and he continued talking, interrupting my thoughts.

"It would be a lot of fun. Plus you could help me get around, considering I've never gone before. So how about it?"

"I'd love to go with you Evan." I was surprised I could finish that sentence without fainting considering I was pretty much lost for words.

"It's a date then!" And there it was. Date. I could barely stand up when he said it. The word rang in my head a few more times before I heard the doorbell ring.

"Lemme get that," he said walking to the door. He opened it. "Hey Brett come on in!" Brett trailed in, Evan shutting the door behind him.

"Hey Brett," I said walking into the den.

"Hey Ash. What are you doing here?" he asked as if he didn't expect to see me taking a seat on Evan's couch, which I didn't blame him considering this is only the third time I've even been in the house.

"Just visiting."

"Me and Ashley are going to the fair together!" Evan shouted excitedly.

"Oh cool! Hey Evan do you have anything to eat? I came straight here after Reagan's. I get so self conscious around her, ya know?"

"Yeah sure." Evan walked into the kitchen to fetch Brett some food, even though it sounded like he was tearing up the entire pantry. Brett sat beside me.

"Seriously? You've had a crush on him forever."

"Shhh! I know. He asked me to the fair. It's not like I was doing anything that day either."

"No I'm talking about you acting so casual in his house. I come here every weekend and this is the first time you've ever been here."

"I've been here before!"

"When are you going to finally tell him that you're in love with him?"

"I'm not 'in love' with him."

"Oh okay, then when are you going to tell him that he's all you think about literally all day every day since you met him?"

"Brett-"

Evan walked in with three paper plates with sandwiches on them and three different bag of chips. "I wasn't sure what everyone wanted chip wise, so I just brought them all in here."

"Thanks, bro," Brett said taking a plate from Evan who was struggling to hold everything. I stood up and grabbed a plate as well.

"You didn't have to do that, I'm not really that hungry anyways."

He sat down on the floor with his legs out and sat his plate on his lap. "Well I just wanted to make sure since you haven't eaten since lunch."

I smiled at his thoughtfulness and didn't fight it. He picked up the remote and turned on a movie, more suitable for him and Brett, who then sat down next to Evan as if it were a routine. I hadn't realized how long I was just standing there until Evan patted the empty floor next to him, telling me to sit down. I simply took the offer and leaned my back up against the coffee table along with them.

"You okay watching 'I am legend'? It's a great movie," Evan asked. I had already seen it and had to agree with him. I nodded and awkwardly picked up what looked to be a sloppily made peanut butter and jelly sandwich. After taking a bite, I sat it back down in the plate and noticed how much of my skin was in contact with Evan's. Our calves were touching along with our shoulders all the way down to our elbows. I would usually get uncomfortable and move over a little, but this was Evan and it felt accelerating to have so much contact with him, so I just smiled and continued eating the sandwich that he thoughtfully made for me.


	4. Chapter 4

I slowly opened my eyes, squinting. When my eyes focused to the light, I looked up from where my head was laying. I was looking straight up at Evan. He was looking forward at the movie, which was now Star Wars. I was laying in his lap. My head was laying on top of his crossed legs. It wasn't long until I felt a pair of fingers running through my hair. I refused to say anything, not really knowing what to say anyways. I slowly gulped when my heart rate got faster and faster.

"Luke. I am your father," I heard the television say. Evan flicked a piece of popcorn into his moth then looked down at me. I closed my eyes so he'd think I was still asleep. I felt him tug at my hair some more.

"Isn't she beautiful?" I heard him say.

"Dude. You've had a crush on her forever. Make a move already!" Brett said.

Evan has a crush on me?

"It hasn't been forever. Only since our Christmas kiss. When I kissed her I didn't think I'd feel something. And I have made a move! I asked her to the fair!"

"Okay that's a good start."

I shifted uncomfortably.

"Brett, keep it down. You might wake her up!" Evan slid his hand up and down my arm, trying to settle my goose bumps. Of course I had goose bumps. I just found out he likes me back. I felt bad knowing I wasn't supposed to hear this conversation, and it even made my stomach knot up.

"Don't you think she'll be suspicious that you're holding her when she wakes up?"

"I'm not worried about it," Evan said. By the tone of his voice, I could tell he was looking down at me and probably smiling. I forced myself not to smile, not succeeding very well. I rolled over to where my face was away from Evan's and smiled to myself, still without opening my eyes.

"What's your next move?" I heard Brett asked. He was known to be quite the ladies man, so he would always look out for some advice to give.

"You tell me," Evan replied with a sigh.

"What is it you're wanting from her at the fair?"

"To help me finish my funnel cake?"

"Not even close. You want a kiss, don't you?"

"Yeah," Evan said slowly. He seemed almost afraid to admit he wants to kiss me again.

"Okay, so tell her you want to go onto the Ferris Wheel-"

"C'mon dude, that's in every movie. It's too cliché."

"Okay fine. How about when they do the fireworks show you can-"

"Seriously?"

"Evan, do you want my help or not?"

"I do! But where's the originality? I don't want it to be something she expects."

"Okay the fair isn't until Tuesday. Give me the rest of this weekend think. It's getting late. I'll meet up with you tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Do you want me to help you get her home?"

"Um, nah. I got it."

"Alright see ya!" I heard Brett open the door and slam it shut. Evan began to shake me.

"Ash! Ashley," he whispered. I pretended to 'wake up' and moved around a bit. "Ashley it's eleven o'clock already." I hadn't realized how long I had been asleep. I sat up without turning over, because I probably looked like a mess. I stretched out my legs and arms. "You passed out during the second movie."

I pretended to not know where I was just laying. "Wow. It's eleven? I should probably get home."

"Yeah," he said standing up. I stood up as well.

"Okay, well I guess I'm just going to head out," I said, not realizing how fast I had stood up. I began to feel a bit dizzy and fell over. Evan caught me.

"Whoa! You alright?" he asked looking down at me, his big brown eyes sending me into a trance. His right arm was firm under my back and his left was slung over my stomach while his fingers were interlocked to have a tight grip on me. I was still just looking into those beautiful puppy dog eyes, not finding the words to say. I pursed my lips together to keep from saying something stupid. I quickly nodded my head, but he refused to let go of me.

I could feel sweat forming on my brows and forehead when it looked like Evan was leaning in closer to me. He slowly fluttered his eyes closed and we were what seemed like two inches away. I instinctively closed my eyes as he softly pressed his lips against mine. My heart was soaring at this point. My arms creeped up and around his neck in no time, and for a moment, it felt like everything disappeared. He and I both thought this kiss wasn't to come until Tuesday. Our lips slowly changed positions as he sat down on the couch and I faced him in his lap with my legs straddling his waist and thrown back behind him.

Without even thinking about it, my hands began running through his hair as he aimlessly slid his hand down to my butt, holding it firmly. I placed my hands on either side of his face, making the kisses more and more intense.

I suddenly felt his tongue enter my mouth, and I wasn't sure of what to do. To keep from panicking, I lightly moved my hand down to his chest and pushed him away. I felt bad doing it, but this was all just happening way too fast.

I climbed off of him and moved to sit next to him. He leaned over and rested his elbows on his knees, not saying a word.

"Evan," I said. I had no idea what to say. I had just sectioned myself off away from him and he looked upset that I had done it. Don't get me wrong, the kiss was amazing. It sent my heart racing and made me hear fireworks, but I just could take it so fast.

He still hadn't said a word. I began to worry if what I had done just ruined everything.

"I'm sorry, Ashley. I just completely got caught up," he said. "You wanna know something?" His elbows were still on his knees and he refused to move. "I've..." I could hear the hesitation in his voice. I had a feeling I knew exactly what he was about to say next.

"What is it?"

"I can't stand it anymore." His voice and body both rose.

"Huh?"

"I've had a crush on you since the moment I kissed you." He was facing me now, his eyes wide. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. You've been the center of all my thoughts and even my dreams."

I didn't really know how to react considering I already knew he liked me. I tried my hardest to act nonchalantly. "Really," then I hatched an idea. "Because I've had a crush on you since you moved here, actually." I said it without making eye contact because I was afraid of it being awkward, so I just stared at my thumbs thoughtfully.

"Wow," he said taking a seat beside me once again.

"Wow," I said nodding my head. I started to wonder to myself why a guy like him would even go for a girl like me. He was so gorgeous and smart, literally the definition of a perfect person, in my opinion anyways, and I was just...me.

"Thanks for letting me know. I understand if it was difficult," he said sympathetically. He then placed his hand on my back, rubbing it slowly. "I'm sorry I did, you know, what I did. Like I said, I guess I couldn't help myself. You know why?"

I looked over at him.

"Because you're overwhelmed me," he uttered with a smile on his face. I sent back a light smile and went back to staring at my thumbs modestly, but still smiling. I could feel my cheeks beginning to blush. "I'm serious, Ash. I wanted to see what it felt like."

I looked back to him knitting my eyebrows together. "And what did it feel like?"

He stopped rubbing my back and interlocked hid fingers half smiling his nearly perfect half smile. "Magic."

I smiled back down at my thumbs, knowing that's exactly what I felt about it as well.

"I'm sorry again, Ashley. I didn't mean to hurt you or startle you. I was curious you know?"

I shook my head and finally stood up. "It's getting pretty late."

"Oh gosh," Evan said standing up, too. "It is. I've kept you up haven't I?"

"No, no it's fine. I just think my parents may be home soon from their party at any time, so I should probably go."

We both walked over to his front door. He politely opened it for me, and I stepped down the tiny step that led to the welcome mat. I turned back around.

"Bye Evan," I said, not wanting to leave.

"Bye Ash," he replied, leaning against the door.

My inner self kept telling me to not to leave quite yet, and I guess his was telling him the same thing, because he then grabbed my hands and slowly pulled me into an embrace, warmly but tightly hugging me. I returned the embrace without hesitation. When we let go of each other, our faces were once again inches away from each other. I'm proud to say that I was the one who made the move on him this time. I stood on my tiptoes and held his face with both of my hands, pressing my lips to his. I felt his arms fold around my petite waist. The world around me disappeared. The only sound I hear at this moment was fireworks, loud in my head. We stayed like this for a while and I began to wonder what Evan was thinking about.

He finally set free of my lips. I slowly pressed my lips together and stared up at him for a moment.

"Good night Ashley," he said finally.

"Good night Evan," I said before I turned around with a huge smile on my face. I took my time walking back across the yard and into my house. I heard Evan's door close right before mine did. I locked it and leaned against it, biting my bottom lip. I climbed up the stairs and went to bed, knowing that when I woke up, I would get to see Evan again.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! So many - if any - of you were probably wondering who all these people are. . . All of the people I write about are actually completely made up. I just thought I'd come up with a cute story that has no significance to the characters. It's a way to just let me experience my ability to take on a character and it shows me if I can easily create one for later stories that I was hoping to turn into real books. I haven't quite gotten great at the whole making it realistic thing, but I think that is a key element to a good story. To keep it fun and original and not something that you see often. I hope you enjoy reading about these characters, and I also have more stories coming that incude these characters as well. I actually want to write a story for eveyone's point of veiw. I want to experiment a bit. Anywasy, again, I hope you like it.**

* * *

_"Ashley come help with this bed," my mom said, struggling to carry the mattress and headboard at the same time. I didn't want to help someone who was moving next door. My best friend Lizzie moved out and now my mom and I are stuck helping some random people move in. _

_I walked over and grabbed the mattress from my mom. She made it seem like it was really heavy, but it really wasn't. Sometimes I think my mom is bluffing, because she knew I was upset Lizzie had to go and she also knew I didn't want any more company._

_Walking into the house felt different then it normally did. It seemed like I had been in there a million times, when it really was only five. Every room was empty. I sighed._

_"When is your son coming to help move in?" my mom asked our new neighbor, who seemed to already be a really great friend to her._

_"Evan should be here soon. I asked him to pick up a few things at the hotel before he came. His father likes to forget things."_

_"Hopefully he didn't leave anything in Michigan," my mom said. They both laughed as if it was the funniest thing in the world._

_"Where do you want this?" I asked awkwardly._

_"You can just sit it over there, sweetie."_

_Who was she to be calling me sweetie? She ain't my mom! She was only an unwanted neighbor in my eyes. As I sat down the mattress, I heard the door open._

_"Hey, mom. Oh, hello," a brown headed boy said to my mom. "I'm Evan."_

_"Beth, and this is my daughter, Ashley."_

_"Nice to meet you Beth," he said, shaking my mother's hand. He held his hand out to me next. I stared at it awkwardly. This was the most gorgeous boy I had ever seen in my life. His perfect smile and defined muscles made my knees weak and I hadn't known him but for three seconds._

_"It's just a hand," he said, smiling. I finally shook it, feeling a spark when our fingers touched. "I'll be right back, mom." he said letting go of my hand and getting out the door._

_I had originally didn't wasn't new neighbors. I thought I would be miserable without Lizzie, but from the moment the sharp, handsome boy stepped in the room, I had a feeling I wasn't going to mind our new neighbors._

The sound of my phone buzzing on my nightstand woke me up. It was a text from Reagan.

'We need to go shopping today!'

I rubbed my head and wiped my eyes. I unlocked my phone and replied, 'For what?' Waiting for another message, I looked over at my clock. It was already 10:30. My phone buzzed once again.

'The fair. Had no idea you were going. Can you come to my house in ten minutes or so? I want to beat the rush.'

I rolled my eyes. 'Be there in fifteen minutes.'

I knew she would find out so quickly that I was going to the fair with Evan, I just didn't understand why any of the clothes I already had wouldn't work. It was only Evan. Sure, I wouldn't have said that two days ago when I hadn't realized he was as into me as I was him, but for some reason, I now felt like I had known him my whole life.

I climbed out of bed and went downstairs to brew some coffee but found some already made. The coffee maker had a note on it.

'Ashley, I didn't want to wake you, because I knew it was your last day of school, so I figured you were out late last night. Dad left his car so that you'll be able to have it for the whole two weeks. We already left, and we'll see you in two weeks. Here's some coffee, hun. We love you, mom.'

I smiled. I knew they would already have left before I woke up. I didn't seem to mind that they left without saying bye because they've done it plenty times before. Plus, it was they're anniversary and complaining would have made them have a worse time then they deserve.

I poured my coffee and grabbed a toaster strudel from the freezer then put it into the toaster oven quickly. I headed back upstairs and got most of the way ready before I went back downstairs to eat. I know it sounds weird, but as I ate, I read the newspaper. I always did when I was home alone. For some reason, it interested me more than I wanted it to. I finally finished and headed upstairs to finish getting ready. My phone started ringing again. It was Reagan. I always forgot how impatient she would get.

"Hello?"

"Ashley, hurry! I'm tired of waiting." I could hear the tone of irritation in her voice.

"I said fifteen minutes. I've just got to put shoes on. I'll be there soon."

"Ugh, okay," she said, clearly a bit angry. I hung up the phone and put on some track shoes. I dressed pretty lazy, considering I was only going shopping. I trudged back downstairs, still tired. My feet almost missed the bottom step, but I caught myself on the rail. I grabbed my dad's keys from the counter and headed out the door with to his car, which he always parked out front. Walking to the car, I saw Brett's car parked in front of Evan's house. I smiled thinking about how he wanted Brett's advice. That was probably why he was there. I started the ignition and drove over to Reagan's house, which was only two minutes away.

When I arrived, I put the little Toyota in park and texted her telling her I was there. She came out about a minute later and climbed in the passenger seat. She saw my lazy apparel. I wore a graphic tee with short shorts and I even still had on my old nerd glasses that I had for three years. They were real prescription glasses, but Reagan knew they were out of style by this point. I could've cared less. She frowned at me.

"You couldn't take the time to at least fix your hair?" she asked motioning to my ratty bun that sat on the top of my head. I shrugged my shoulders.

"It's not like we're going out to a dance or something," I said putting the car into drive.

"But you should at least try. You might run into Evan, you never know."

"He's still at home," I said starting to get annoyed. I didn't care if even Evan saw me like this. My looks, fashion wise, never really mattered to me. I did care about my skin care and body, though.

"Okay, so the fair is a country theme. We need to get some cowboy boots and a hat. You 'll look adorable."

"Adorable is not at all what I want to be described as," I said, focusing on the road.

"Okay, you'll look hot."

I laughed. "That's what I want to hear. So what did you have in mind, outfit wise?" Reagan thought for a moment.

"Some ripped shorts and a plaid shirt that ties above the bellybutton." I had no trouble agreeing to that outfit. I wasn't the type of girl to worry about other people seeing my body. I didn't care who saw, plus since I was going with Evan, I knew that was the perfect opportunity to show off my body to him.

We finally arrived at the mall which was surprisingly not crowded. "I knew today was the perfect day to come. There's hardly anyone here!" Reagan said with excitement. I parked the car in the closest spot to the food court entrance and turned off the ignition. As we were walking in, I thought I saw a car that looked a lot like Brett's, then again, he had a Malibu, which was probably the most popular brand in our city. I ignored it, even though I already felt paranoid.

We walked into the food court where only about twenty people were sitting and eating. It must have been a really slow day for everyone who works here.

"How about we get some food first. We have plenty of time to get your clothes."

"What do you mean plenty of time?" I asked. "We have all day."

"That's my point. Plus I skipped breakfast." I didn't question any further and agreed to get some food.

All I got was a bag of chips along with a Dr. Pepper slushy. Reagan actually got a meal from subway. She got a six inch cold-cut-combo with chips and a Dr. Pepper. We went and sat down.

"So where do you wanna go first?" Reagan asked. "Macy's may have the clothes. I think Dillard's would be a good place to check for accessories and makeup."

"Sounds good," I said nodding. Reagan smiled and then her phone rang. She held up a finger telling me to hold on a second.

"Hey, babe! Now? No not yet. Maybe, thirty more minutes. Alright. Bye." She hung up.

"What was that all about?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, uh, Brett is taking care of my dogs. He wanted to know when the best time to feed them was."

I knew she was lying. Brett wasn't at her house. He was at Evan's. plus her parents were home when I went I pick her up. At this point, I could tell something was up.

"Yeah right. Why doesn't your parents take care of them?"

"They had work today. They didn't have to leave until eleven today," she said. I knitted my eyebrows together.

"I saw Brett's car in front of Evan's house. Why is he all of the sudden at yours?"

She shrugged and looked down at her sandwich, which only had two more bites left. She quickly finished it and we stood up and headed to Macy's. There, we found a red plaid shirt that had sleeves that rolled up to just above my elbows along with some white short shorts that were ripped at the bottom and the pockets hung out below. We went to Dillard's next and found some white cowgirl boots that went with my shorts. Reagan went and looked for a belt while I stayed in the jewelry section. She told me to just find some bangles and hoop earrings, but I decided to take my time. I repositioned my glasses when I saw some owl earrings. I held them up to my ears.

"Ashley?" I heard a voice say. I turned to see who it was.

"Evan. Hey," I said sitting the earrings down. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm actually doing some shopping for the fair," he said.

I raised an eyebrow. "In the makeup and jewelry section of the women's department?"

He looked around. "Oh well, uh, Brett said that-" He hesitated.

"Brett?" I asked. "What about him?"

"He, uh. He wanted me to uh... Find something for Reagan. He didn't know what to get her so he asked me to help. Yeah, he's not good with girl presents. Her birthdays coming up soon, right?"

"Her birthday was in April," I responded crossing my arms. "So what did he really tell you?"

Evan rubbed the back of his neck. "I really am here to find a present for her."

"A Fourth of July present or something?" I asked. He nodded his head.

"Yeah that's probably it. He just told me to get something. Do you know what she likes?"

I handed him the owl earrings that I had been looking at. "Try those. Now I have to go, Reagan's actually here."

"Oh, yeah I guess I should go before she sea them. Haha. Ha." He nervously laughed. He walked away without hesitation or even a 'see ya later'. He just hurried away. I smiled and turned back to the earrings and found a pair of hoops. There wasn't many bangles to choose from, so I just got regular silver ones. I walked back over to the purse and belt section to look for Reagan after I purchased the jewelry. I got caught up in all the purses and began to look for one. I thought it wouldn't be that bad to have a purse for the fair do I looked around. Eventually, I found one to my liking. It was a small white over-the-shoulder bag. I turned around, still looking at it and ran into someone.

"Oh I'm sor- Brett?" The boy I ran into just so happened to be Brett. "What are you doing here?"

"Uhhhh. I'm, uh, looking for Reagan a present."

I smirked. "Really?"

"Yeah. Do you, uh, think shed like this?" he asked holding up a god awful purse.

"She'd love it. Speaking of Reagan, Evan was here a minute ago, and he said that you asked him to buy her a fair gift. What was that about exactly?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Evan? He's here? I had no idea! I didn't ask him anything. Nothing at all. Well I better go. Don't want Reagan to see the present I got her." Brett started to turn around but I stopped him by stepping in front of him.

"What makes you think she'll see it? I didn't tell you she was here."

I could see the panic in the blonde headed boy's eyes. "I- uh."

"Oh hey Brett!" I heard a girl say from behind me. I turned around to find Reagan. "What are you doing here, babe?" she asked her boyfriend.

"We'll I-" I cut him off.

"What the hell is going on here?" I asked, clearly getting angry. I crossed my arms waiting for an answer.

"Woah! Hey guys!" A boy said behind me. I closed my eyes in annoyance knowing already that I was Evan.

"Jig's up Evan," Brett said.

I moved my glasses to the top if my head, pushing my bangs out of my face. "She's on to us."

"Can you guys please tell me what's going on?" I asked.

Reagan stepped forward. "Brett and I wanted to get you and Evan to spend some time alone before the fair. We thought the mall was a good place to hang out. Brett didn't tell Evan anything until he caught on when Brett was on the phone with me. He was asking when him and Evan were to be inside Dillard's so that Brett and I could stall you guys to run into each other and hang out. Evan had no idea about our plan until Brett used his big mouth and have it away," she said.

"Hey!" Brett yelled.

"I really just wanted to sit back and watch you guys," she said looking down at her supras.

"What for? That's creepy," I said.

"I wanted to see you guys kiss," she said still looking down. She had her arms folded behind her back and finally looked up.

"Seriously? You wanted to see us kiss?"

She nodded her head and looked back down.

"Wow. Reagan, you're so stupid," I said jokingly. "You could have just asked them to come too. I wouldn't have minded."

She looked up and smiled. "I didn't want him to see your outfit. Plus I thought you'd get nervous and say no."

I shrugged my shoulders and put my glasses back down in my face and turned to Evan. "Good going," I said to him.

He smiled and looked down at the tiny Dillard's bag in his hands. He looked inside it and then handed it to me. I took it and looked inside. It was the owl earrings I had given him earlier. "Thanks."

I turned back to Reagan and Brett. I couldn't believe at that moment I called all these weirdos my friends. I was proud of it though...


	6. Chapter 6

Brett and Evan made their way to the food court while Reagan and I headed to the hat section to find some hats for the two of us. We also bought Reagan an outfit that included brown cowgirl boots and black skinny jeans and a purple plaid shirt to go with the purple purse she bought as well. The hats we chose went with our shirts so Reagan's was purple while mine was red. We looked like a couple of shopaholics with the loads of bags we had.

I decided to give Reagan the hoop earrings so that I could wear the ones that Evan had bought earlier. We headed back to the food court to join the guys, who had loads of food by this point.

"Reagan, my dad said we can use his four-wheelers for the fair but we have to make sure we can handle them tonight," Brett said.

"Oh that'll be so much fun! Evan, you and Ashley can ride together," Reagan said excitedly. Brett rolled his eyes.

"Isn't that the point?" he asked. She sent an eye rook back then looked back to me.

"When you guys are done eating we can head over there and test them now," she said occupying her hand with Brett's.

Evan nodded in agreement.

"Um, Evan why don't you just ride over with Ashley?" Brett asked taking a huge bite out of a burger he had. I looked at Evan, who was just nodding his head.

"You remember where my grandparents live, right?" Brett asked me with his mouth full of burger. I nodded and looked over at Reagan who had her palm on her face.

"Ash, do you wanna go ahead and leave?" Evan asked.

"Uh, sure that fine. Um, we'll see you guys there?" I said standing up. Evan stood up as well and mindlessly slid his arm around my waist. I was a little reluctant to let him carry on walking out the door with his hand continuously on my back, but it made me feel safe and comforted. I liked it.

Evan walked me out to the car and helped me with the tons of bags I had.

"So," he said trying to make the silence less awkward after we climbed in the car. I started the ignition and held up my phone.

"You can plug in my phone to the stereo and play some music if you want. My dad has an awesome sound system," I said. Music was one thing I knew would be easy to talk about. It always helped me to occupy time.

Evan grabbed my phone and plugged it into the stereo, instantly noticing my insane amount of Disney songs.

"Holy crap! Is that all that you listen to?" he asked jokingly. "No. Seriously?" he said playing a One Direction song. I was a _huge_ one direction fan. I couldn't help it. The song he played was 'She's Not Afraid' from the second album. "You got absolute crap on here. There's not a single good song."

"All that _is_ good music! I happen to love it," I said.

"Now this is good music," he said playing 'Keep Me In Mind' by the Zac Brown Band.

I laughed as he sang the whole way to Brett's grandparents house. "Keep me in mind! Somewhere down the road you might get lonely," he sang. I smiled but still concentrated on the road. "When there's no one else to love, keep me in mind!" I laughed once again at his kind of bad singing voice. It was cute how much he was actually trying.

When we made it to Brett's grandparents' house, his dad was helping his grandpa push two four-wheelers down the drive way. I parked in the grass in front of the house and hopped out after Evan.

"Ashley! Evan! Wow. Never thought I'd see you two showing up anywhere together," Mr. Thompson said.

"Brett sent us over," I said walking up. "He said you've got four-wheelers for us to make an entrance on at the fair."

"Yeah, but first give me a hug, kiddo! It's been ages since I've seen ya last." I smiled and gave him a big hug in which the picked me up off the ground. "Good to see ya squirt!"

When he put me down, he gave Evan a handshake.

"And how are you doing fella?" he asked.

"Great, sir," Evan said in reply. I laughed at Mr. Thompson's southern side. He was truly a country man.

"Alright. Well you two can help me and Poppa here get these out into the field out in back. Ash, just get up on the one, Evan you on the other one," he said.

"Well, um, sir I've never ridden one. I don't think I should start off by myself," I said nervously.

"Evan, you ridden one?" he asked. Evan nodded. "Alright, we'll then Ashely climb up on that one and Evan get on up there behind her. You can show her how it's done."

I gulped. "Okay." I slowly made my way onto the machine. I could feel my knees shaking. Evan then climbed up behind me while Mr. Thompson got on the other one and sped away behind the house.

"Alright, now this is a simple four-wheeler. All you've got to do is grab the handles," he said. I did as instructed. "Okay," Evan said, leaning over me and grabbing my hands that were on the handles. "Now this is your break. And your gas is under your right foot. Think you can do it?" I nodded. "Okay now slowly let go of the break."

We suddenly jolted forward which made me scream. I held onto the break as tight as I could.

"I can't do it."

"Yes you can, you've got to be calm. Don't let go of the break so fast. Make it slow, okay?"

I could feel the heat from his chest on my back and his hands on top of mine were extremely comforting. I took a deep breath and said. "Okay." This time, I eased my fingers off the break and we started going at a reasonable pace.

"See? You're doing it," he said. I smiled and looked ahead.

"This is so cool!" I said excitedly. I had never in my life driven let alone ridden a four-wheeler and Evan, the most fascinating boy in my life just helped me learn to do just that. He helped me turn some corners before we made it to the field.

"Wanna keep going?" he shouted over the engine.

"Hell yeah!" I said. He laughed and let go of my hands.

"You're on your own!"

I smiled and steered the vehicle all around the field. Evan soon wrapped his arms around my waist to keep from falling off since I was going pretty fast. I smiled when I felt Evan but me tighter even though I was slowing down.

We finally came to a stop when Brett and Reagan walked up to Poppa and Mr. Thompson. Evan still had a good grip on me when I turned off the ignition.

"You like it?" Brett's asked smiling big. He was now wearing a cowboy hat.

"I love it," I said.

"Can me and Brett race? We kinda made a bet in the car ride here," Reagan said sending Brett a sly smirk.

"Yeah sure," said Evan climbing off the vehicle and lending me a hand off it myself. Reagan climbed up on it and immediately took off.

"Hey! Cheater!" Brett called after her doing the same with the other four-wheeler.

"So, you two, uh?" Mr. Thompson started to ask.

"No, we're just going to the fair together. As friends too," Evan told him. "I asked her to accompany me."

"Y'all aren't datin'? Wow. From what my son tells me, you two are official."

I shyly smiled and intertwined my fingers behind my back.

"We aren't, sir. Brett likes to twist my words around," Evan said rubbing the back of his neck.

"What words?" I asked.

"I told him about last night," he replied. "Mr. Thompson likes to assume that if you kiss someone, you're automatically dating them."

"Hey now, he told me y'all was dating. He said nothing about no kiss," Brett's dad said.

"Really?" Evan asked. "Well, he lied, sir."

I crossed my arms and looked over at Brett, who was now far ahead of Reagan. I rolled my eyes. Brett would be the one to tell his dad that Evan and I are dating, even though we weren't. Brett and Reagan were headed back towards us. I looked back over at Evan who was lightly kicking up dust with his foot.

"Alright young'ins, we better get inside. It's supposed to rain soon. The clouds are starting to get dark," Mr. Thompson told us.

"Hey dad, why don't we go mug bogging?" Brett asked his father, climbing off his vehicle.

"What's mud bogging?" I asked knitting my eyebrows together.

"Wanna find out?" Evan said smiling slyly.

I smiled and nodded biting my bottom lip. "Sure."

"We'll have to wait a while after it's rained a bit," Brett's dad told us. Reagan climbed off her four-wheeler and walk over to us.

"Let's go inside and wait a while," she said grabbing Brett's hand.

"Poppa and I'll put the four-wheelers under the shed so they don't get wet. Y'all head inside and we'll meet ya in there in a bit," Mr. Thompson said.

"Alright, dad," Brett replied heading back to the front yard. I turned to Evan and started walking that way as well.

"I can't believe Brett told his dad that me and you are dating," I said trying to start a conversation.

"I can. That's just how Brett is. I'm can't believe you didn't expect it. You've known him since fourth grade, right?"

I shoved my hands into my pockets and nodded. "We've been best friends forever. I'm actually not that surprised. Brett's kind of special." Evan laughed even though what I said was really stupid.

Soon, we began to hear thunder. I shivered because I hated thunder. I hated lightening. There was never a thunderstorm that kept me from shaking in my shoes.

"You okay?" Evan asked noticing my shaking skin.

"Yeah. I'm fine," I lied. I didn't want to seem like a loser.

"C'mon. Let's get you inside," he told me opening the front door. Brett and Reagan looked comfy curled up on the couch across the room while Poppa, Reagan's grandpa, sat on his recliner reading the newspaper. I could feel goose bumps growing on my arms and legs as the thunder got louder.

"You cold?" Evan asked. I just nodded my head. He picked up a blanket from a blanket rack and handed it to me then walked me over to the opposite side of the couch from Reagan and Brett. He sat down and opened his arm for me to sit down next to him. I did, and he wrapped his arm around me, positioning the blanket around the both of us and pulled me much closer to him. I felt warm and safe as if nothing could hurt me. I slowly laid my head down on his shoulder with him laying his head on mine in response.

It was all perfect then suddenly the lights went out. Evan and I didn't move a muscle.

"Fantastic! How am I supposed to finish this?" we heard Poppa say. Then the door opened and Brett's dad walked in with a lighter.

"I'll light up some candles. Y'all stay put."

I was in the same exact position still. Evan was still the same as well. I felt his lips gently touch my forehead.

"You warm yet?" he asked. I again nodded my head and cuddled closer, wrapping my arm across his chest. I could feel him smile with his cheek on top of my head. I smiled in return even thought he couldn't see me.

"Here we go!" Brett's dad said walking in with a load of candles. "Pop, help me light these up."

Within a couple minutes, the room was half-lit up by a dozen tiny candles.

"We should play a game!" Reagan shouted over the thunder. "How about taboo? Or charades?"

I didn't respond and continued snuggling with Evan.

"I'm up for it," I heard Brett's dad say.

"I like charades. How about Reagan, me and Pop against dad, Evan and Ashley," Brett said.

"You wanna play?" Evan quietly asked me.

"I guess," I replied starting to sit up.

"It'll be fun," he said. I didn't doubt that it was going to be entertaining, I just wanted to stay like we were. For some reason, I didn't want him to let go of me.

Soon we were all on opposite sides of the room in our teams and had a hat full of little pieces of paper that had titles of movies and books on them.

"Now why do you get Pop?" Brett's dad asked.

"Because he's the best at charades. With him, I know I'll win," Brett said in reply.

"Now that ain't fair," Mr. Thompson said.

"I'll switch with Poppa," Evan offered. Brett frowned along with me. I didn't want to be on a team with two old dudes, but Evan and Poppa switched places and I was stuck with them.

"Now little Moore, you can't let us down," Poppa said putting his arm around my shoulders and teasing me. I nodded with my arms crossed.

Evan was first up. He drew out a piece if paper and started making hand motions. Reagan was the first to react.

"Three words. Third word. Rhymes with. Ring. Oh! King! The Lion King!"

"Bingo!"

Reagan was always really great at those kind of games. Brett's dad decided to go first on our team. He pulled out a paper and pursed his lips together in thought of how to act it out. Finally, he started making movements which I course didn't understand one bit but luckily, Poppa did very well.

"Two words. Second word. Boobs," Poppa began. Brett put his palm to his forehead in embarrassment. "Woman! Pretty Woman!" Poppa shouted. Mr. Thompson high fived him and sat down.

"I'll go!" Reagan said standing up. She grabbed a paper and stood in front of everyone.

"Two words," Evan said.

Reagan started to act like she was singing. I knew exactly what she was acting out and I knew that I wasn't supposed to say anything but it slipped out.

"Pitch Perfect!"

"Ashley!" Brett yelled at me. "That's cheating!"

"Gosh, I'm sorry Brett. I could just tell that's what it was."

"It's okay kiddos. Ashley you're up," Pop said.

"Me? No I think I'll pass," I said. I didn't want to look like an idiot on front of Evan even thought the day before I fell flat on my butt in front of him.

"C'mon now get up there!" Brett's dad said shoving me to the papers. I sighed and pulled one out. The movie was a baseball movie and I had seen it once. I held up four fingers.

"Four words," Pop said.

I thought for a moment then pretended to be a baseball pitcher. I pretended to throw a curveball to Poppa.

"Trouble With The Curve," he said.

"That's right," I said smiling.

"Seriously Pop?" Brett asked frustrated.

The lights suddenly came back on and everyone stood up.

"Alright youngins. That's enough for now. It's still pouring outside. We may have to wait tomorrow to go mud boggin'," Mr. Thompson said to us.

"Um, sir? My mom tells me I shouldn't drive in this kind of weather," Evan told him.

"Y'all can stay for as long as ya want! But separate girls and boys. We don't need nothin' goin' on," he said sternly.

"Alright dad, we'll just watch a couple movies before we head off to bed considering its not quite late enough to go to sleep," Brett said to his dad.

"I'll make popcorn!" Reagan said running to the kitchen.

Brett's dad and grandpa left to their bedrooms and Reagan soon came back with two big bowls of popcorn. Brett had two movies picked out, "The Man In The Moon" and "I Am Legend" which I had just seen with the boys yesterday, but I didn't mind. We settled for "The Man In The Moon" and Evan led to the couch once again opening his arm for me to lay down beside him. I did just that and snuggled up next to him as he situated the blanket on top of the both of us. I took off my glasses and threw them on the opposite side of the couch before I laid my head down on Evan's chest. It didn't take me long to fall asleep, feeling completely safe in Evan's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well, I found out that I write a bit better in present tense, so as the other chapters were in past tense, this one and the ones to come will be in present tense. Thank my English teacher. LOL**

* * *

Mud bogging sounds dirty and gross. I'm one to get down and dirty. Aside from the fact that my dad grew up in Texas and we went there almost every summer where it was dusty and dry, I hate anything that makes me messy. Plus I don't like cold and wet things, and the mud that's soaking inside my track shoes is exactly that.

Evan climbs onto one of the four-wheelers and holds out his hand to me. I grab it and climb on behind him.

"You ready to go mud bogging?" he asks, with of course a huge, and beautiful smile on his face.

"I think so. This won't be too bad, right? Don't we need helmets or something? You know, so that it won't get in my eyes or mouth or something?"

"Just shut your eyes and mouth as tight as you need to," he replies sending me a sly smile. God, he's so cute. I look over at Brett and Reagan who are climbing on their four-wheeler. We are underneath the shed waiting for instructions from Mr. Thompson and for Chris and Tiffany to show up since Brett insisted the join in on the so-called fun. I hesitantly wrap my arms around Evan's stomach. I'm beginning to think that after talking to him for only one day and then him kissing me totally intensely like he did was starting to sound really unrealistic. I mean, it obviously happened, but why so fast? Maybe I should talk to him about it? I guess I won't worry about it at this very second, but I need to know why it happened all so fast.

"You young'ins 'bout ready? Reagan and Ashley, hold on tight. And Brett and Evan don't go too fast. Keep the speed reasonable; I don't need to be callin' up any hospitals. Ashley you might wanna let me hold onto your glasses."

I hand Brett's dad my glasses, knowing it's probably a good idea.

"Alright, I think y'all know not to aim at each others' faces, so don't and must I spell this out for you? Do not under any circumstances try to do tricks. No wheeleys or doughnuts, Brett. I'm serious. You know not to after what happened last time."

"What happened last time?" Evan asks.

"I was over here with Chris and we built this sick ramp, but when i went up into the air, I only did a half flip and I broke my collar-bone and leg, but Dad was only worried about his precious four-wheeler he named after mom," Brett says giving his father the stink eye.

"Alright, so no tricks. Y'all got it?" Brett's dad asks.

We all nod. Brett and Evan rev up the engines and we're about to take off when another four-wheeler rides up with two familiar bodies sitting on top. It's Chris and Tiffany.

"Brett called us over!" Chris shouts over the three loud engines. Brett smiles and takes off sending dirt flying and Chris follows close behind.

"You ready?" Evan asks me. I only hug him a bit tighter as an 'I think I'm okay but I also think I might melt or die'. He twists the handlebars around while letting go of the break sending us out of the shed. When I see Tiffany, I begin to feel a bit queasy. Half of her body is already dripping with mud. Ew. What have I gotten myself into? Evan soon picks up speed and rushes over to the opposite side of Chris and Tiffany and makes a sharp turn before he reaches them, making it rain mud all over the clean side of them. I hear Tiffany scream, but nonetheless, she's wearing a smile. I look over to my right and here comes Brett and Reagan pulling the same stunt on us, getting Evan and I muddy and gross. Evan laughs but I scream, and I am not wearing a smile. How is this fun? The mud is freezing and wet and smelly and slimy. Who even invented this?

I shut my eyes and scream again when Chris swoops around our clean side and send mud to my face. It just got in my mouth! This is way beyond a bad time. It's a train wreck of a bad time. My hair is now heavy on my head because it's covered with mud. Thanks, Chris. Ugh.

Evan starts to pick up speed again and I hug him tighter even though I think if I squeeze any tighter he might suffocate. I feel like I'm about to fall off, so I ain't risking anything! Haha. I said 'ain't'. He swings the four-wheeler to send mud at Brett and Reagan, and they're finally muddy. How did that take so long? I look back over to my right and right before we get blasted again by Chris, Evan zooms off in the direction on Brett and Reagan and then stops when we reach them.

"You having fun yet?" Brett asks me over the engines.

"Yeah! Totally," I lie. I don't wanna sound like a pathetic girly girl in front Evan. "But I really need to go!"

"Where?" Evan asks.

"I, well-" I hesitate. I have no excuse. And I can't just tell them the truth. 'Oh, well this is gross and I don't like it so I'm gonna leave.' Yeah, because that sounds totally nice. Not. What am I going to say?

"How about just fifteen more minutes?" Evan says, turning to look me in the eyes. God damn those eyes. Big and brown. And perfect. I cave.

"Okay."

Reagan hops off her four-wheeler. "Brett wants you to ride with him," she says lending me a hand. I take it and climb off.

"Why?" I look back over at Evan. I don't wanna leave him!

"He needs to talk to you," Reagan whispers in my ear. "About you know who."

Great.

I climb onto the four-wheeler behind Brett and he immediately speeds away. We soon stop under the shed and he turns off the ignition.

"So what's going on?" He asks, climbing off and helping me off.

"What do you mean?" I pretend to not know what he's talking about.

"I know you were awake. You knew you were in his lap."

"So? What are you, a mind reader?"

"Ash, I've been your friend since the fourth grade. I know how to read you. But there's a few things I can't figure out. Why are you acting so casual around him when you haven't ever had the courage to talk to him?"

Damn, Brett. Look at you sounding all cunning. "I don't know. Okay? I seriously have no idea. I've been trying to figure that out since the day he kissed me. When he walked me into my house earlier that day, I felt like it had happened a million times before. It's like I forced myself to act natural without trying to."

"It's just so weird to see you two all over each other all of the sudden."

"No, I know. It is happening really fast. But I don't know why."

"Why do you think it's happening?"

"I- I honestly have no clue. With him, it just feels like I've known him forever. Obviously, I haven't, but... I don't know. Seriously. I have no idea."

"That's so weird. Y'all both just act so normal. As if it's been that way all year."

"I know. And then when he kissed me, I felt good. Like he had already kissed me before. Like I knew what to expect. But I don't get why he would kiss me if he was acting shy all year too."

"Hm. Does seem odd. What did he say after the kiss?"

"He told me that he was sorry it was unexpected and that he couldn't help himself."

"That's it. He couldn't help it."

"But that doesn't explain why he just randomly decided to do it."

"Yes it does. He couldn't take the suspense of not knowing what it was like to kiss you anymore. He wanted to feel what it was like."

"But he had already kissed me once."

"Yes, but was that kiss as intense as the other day's?"

"I guess not."

"See? He wanted to see what it would be like if he actually got to kiss you more often."

"Really?"

"I know I may not be as smart as him, but I know how to read him just like I can read you."

"You're clever, Thompson." He really is. I would never have guessed that. Aw, Evan. If you wanted to kiss me, all you had to do was ask. But I guess asking is kind of weird anyways...

Chris and Tiffany ride up under the shed followed closely by Evan and Reagan. They're all covered in mud. Head to toe. Glad I wasn't a part of the rest of that. They turn off their ignition and climb off the four-wheelers.

"You guys missed a huge mud battle," Chris says.

"A mud battle? Is that the best way you can describe it?" Brett asks laughing.

"You seriously missed the best part," Evan says, only looking at me. Holy crap he looks sexy all dirty and what not. Especially with his white t-shirt that's now almost completely covered in mud except for a couple still pure white spots. "I wish you guys would've stayed." He's only looking at me.

He missed me!

"Well, I could tell Ashley wasn't feeling it," Brett says. I give him a look. "Y'all know she's not much of a country girl."

"Hey! She can be one if she wants to," Tiffany says walking over to me and throwing her cold and wet arm around me. Gross. "You guys will see at the fair. She can totally go all country girl in a heartbeat!"

"Okay. But she'll never be one at heart," Chris says.

"That's okay guys. I won't be either," Evan says. How sweet. He's standing up for me. Over a really stupid argument, but he's still backing me up. "I grew up in the city, so I know what it's like to feel uncomfortable to adjust to a more country atmosphere. But don't worry, Ash. You'll get used to it. We just have to do this kind of stuff more often."

I only nod my head. Of course he's gotten used to it. He's only over here every weekend hanging out with Brett. Maybe I'll just have to ask Tiffany and Reagan to help me out. I'd ask Evan, but c'mon. That's embarrassing.

"Hey, Ashley. How about us girls go I've to my house and hang out for a bit to hang out. We haven't done that in a while," Tiffany says. Holy crap, it's like she was reading my mind.

"Yeah, sure," I almost mumble. What's wrong with me today? I was fine half an hour ago and now I'm getting all shy and quiet.

"We can get cleaned up there too," Reagan says beginning to walk away. "We'll see you guys later! Bye Brett!"

"Bye guys," Tiffany says. She walks away.

"We'll meet ya inside Evan," Brett says leading Chris out of the shed and to the house.

"Well I guess I'll see you later?" Evan asks, looking down at the ground. Aw. He's getting shy too.

"Yeah I guess." I begin to walk away when Evan stops me.

"Wait," he says.

I turn around, not sure what to expect, but nervous for nothing. He holds up my glasses.

"You about forgot these," he says opening them up. He takes a few steps closer to me. Now he's looking into my eyes. His big brown eyes are staring straight into my tiny blue ones. Holy crap.

He slowly puts my glasses back onto my face and leaves his hands on either side of my cheeks for a moment. He's still just looking into my eyes and holding my face. And his is really close to mine. What do I do?

"See you later, Ashley," he finally says. His breath is really minty. And cinnamon-y. Yum.

"Bye Evan," I say in reply, hoping mine smells just as good.

He places a small kiss on my forehead before letting go and leaving me alone in the shed.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Holy cheese balls!****_ Ireland Maslow _****is probably the sweetest person EVER. I am so so so so happy that someone likes this story! I was beginning to not like it, and thought about just deleting it all together. But then you reviewed such ****_amazing_**** reviews and I knew I had to continue it! Thank you so so so much. I'm now dedicating the rest of this story to you, because you're the reason I'm deciding to continue the story. Thanks again. (:**

**Also, if you have any questions about a part of the story you're confused with, I'd be happy to answer them in the next chapter. ****_Aaannd, _****if you want something to happen in the story, I'm completely up for suggestions. Especially if you're the most amazing person ever! Ireland Maslow, if you have a suggestion, I'd love to hear it and squeeze it into this story. Thank you so much once again for the AMAZING reviews. **

**This is for you (:**

* * *

Tiffany and Reagan climb into my car, bickering reasons of why they should get the front seat. I eventually just tell them both to sit in the back seat if they aren't willing to cooperate.

"She started it," Reagan says as a five-year old would to her mother.

"I don't care who started it, I want you both to end it," I say as a mother would to her children who were acting up. Yeah, this is our friendship for you.

I drive the ten minute drive to Tiffany's house. Our plan is to hang out there tonight and go to do something tomorrow. We aren't even sure what we're going to do tomorrow. All we know is that it'll Sunday. In other words, there won't be much to do considering most places are usually closed on Sundays (how dumb is that?). So we're probably going to end up just hanging out at Tiffany's house. That is, if her parents let her.

I finally drive up to Tiffany's front yard shifting the car into park.

"Don't kill the engine yet. I still need to ask my mom if it's okay that you guys are here," Tiffany says opening the door and climbing out. "I'll be right back," she says, slamming the door shut.

"I'm really worried about her," I tell Reagan. She climbs over the seat and sits in the passenger's seat.

"Me, too. Her mom and dad are rarely home, and she's been... doing it again," she says looking down at her thumbs.

"She told me she was gonna stop. She promised me she would quit," I reply.

"Well, Ashley, she's going through a rough time with her family. I know you probably know more than I do, but it's still just as heartbreaking for me. She's been practically living with Chris since what happened."

"I know. But she still promised me she would stop. How did you know she did it again?"

"I saw her wrist yesterday after school. Brett, her, Chris and I were at Sonic and she was picking at something at her wrist. I pulled her aside so Brett and Chris wouldn't hear and I made her show me her wrist. Every cut looked new, too."

Sigh. Oh, Tiffany, you're ruining yourself. Why would you do this?

Suddenly, the back door opens and slams shut. Tiffany isn't saying a word and her arms are crossed.

"Well?" Reagan asks.

"They're hung over. Again. Please just go somewhere else. Just drive," Tiffany says, clearly sad and angry at the same time. For lack of a better term, she's disappointed.

"Tiff, don't you want to talk about it?" I ask.

"I said drive. Get me the hell out of here, please," she replies. I can practically hear the tears rolling down her cheeks. I don't question her any further and shift the car into drive.

Reagan tells me to go to my house, since she's apparently tired of hers, so I comply.

The car ride stays completely silent the whole way to my house. No one says a word, and the only sound you can hear is a few sniffles here and there from the backseat. God, I just want to hug her. Not say anything, just hug her. I know I'll never feel the same way she constantly feels, so I wouldn't know what to say. I just want to at least whisper comforting and soothing words and let her cry on my shoulder. I just love Tiffany so much, and it kills me to see her this way.

After about fifteen minutes, we arrive at my house and I turn off the engine, open the garage door and we all get out of the car and into the house. We all take showers and get into different clothes.

"God, I'm starved," Reagan says, heading for the pantry. I look over at Tiffany who had already thrown herself on the living room couch. I frown and start to walk over to her when I notice there's three new voicemail on my home phone. I click the receiver button.

"You have three unheard messages. First message: _'Hello honey, we were just checking in on you. We wanted to let you know we love you and we'll be home before you know it. Bye, baby. We love you. Call us back when you can.' _Next message: _'Hey... um, Ashley,'_" I hear Evan's voice say. I smile at the sound of him stuttering. "_I was, uh. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come over to my house later to help me take care of Lucy. She misses you. I don't blame her. Anyway, I know you're with your girls, so I can wait until tomorrow. Bye."_

"Sounds like someone's got it bad," I hear Tiffany say from the couch. By the sound of her voice, I can tell she's got a smile on her face. I walk over to her.

"I do not have it bad."

"I was talking about Evan. He couldn't keep his eyes off of you earlier. He's totally smitten."

Reagan walks in with a bag of chips. "Dude, he's more than got it bad. He's in love."

"Guys, stop. He's not in love with me. You guys are being so unrealistic," I say sitting down beside Tiffany.

"Ashley, Ashley, Ashley."

"Don't you triple 'Ashley' me!"

"You're just too afraid to admit she's right," Tiffany says playfully pinching my side. I giggle.

"I'm not afraid of I _anything_," I say. "I just know he's not in love with me."

"Alright, maybe not. But you're in love with him," Reagan says tossing a chip into her mouth. I can feel my cheeks beginning to burn. "See? You're blushing. That says it all."

"I'm not blushing." I turn my head away from the two of them. "You guys are idiots."

They laugh.

"Ashley, we know how to understand you. We know when you're in love. Remember Jeremy?" Tiffany asks.

I turn back to them. "No. I hate him."

"Oh, we know. But we also could tell when you fell in love with him," she continued. "It was the way you looked at him. There was this different kind of look in your eye. We weren't sure what it was at first, but we could tell eventually that you'd fallen in love."

"Yes, and because of that, I vowed to myself that I would never fall in love again. He hated me after I told him. So, I'm not in love, and I'll never fall in love again."

"Quit lying to yourself," Reagan said turning on the television. The next few minutes are silent and I begin to think about Jeremy again.

Jeremy was an amazing guy. I dated him last year when he was a senior at my school. he promised me that when he graduated, he would wait for my graduation to actually start college. I told him he didn't have to, but he wouldn't take no front answer. Finally, I decided to let him go with it. I still didn't like the idea of him missing out on college only for me, but I was trying to be supportive. After he graduated and he stayed committed to not going to college yet, I told him I loved him. I thought I really did, too. He was the most amazing man ever and I was completely smitten. I thought he had loved me back, only because he seemed so committed to our relationship. But when I told him, he freaked out and broke up with me. I had a horrible summer and I didn't go a day without crying. But then I met Evan.

His dark eyes and wide smile made me forget about Jeremy. The way his hair falls perfectly into place. How he sticks his hands in his pockets when he's nervous. I know about his birthmark that happens to be right below his naval, a little to the left (Brett told me about it). I know his favorite place to go during the summer is the beach, and I know he'd much rather go alone than with anyone, even his family. I know that when he smiles, there's a tiny dimple in his left cheek. I know that he plans to be a musician as a drummer when he gets older. I even know his favorite candy: Laffy Taffy.

Wow.

I guess I know a lot more about Evan than I thought I did. Brett's the one who usually tells me these things. But there were a couple that I figured out on my own. Like his dimple. And his hopes to be a drummer.

I wonder if Brett ever told Evan any of my favorite things, or about my birthmark on my lower back.

Yes, Brett knows about my birthmark. He's only seen it, what? A thousand times? We've been friends since the fourth grade. His aunt has a pool. Enough said.

"Ashley?" Reagan interrupts my thoughts. "Does that sound good?"

"Does what sound good?" I ask.

"We've only been talking to you for ten minutes of what to do," Tiffany says.

"Bowling. Does bowling sound good?" Reagan asks, I'm guessing for the fifth time or so.

"I don't know. I kinda just want to hang out here."

Tiffany rolls her eyes and gets up. "I'm bored," she says making her way to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a bit tired."

"Then let's go do something to perk you up!" Reagan says putting her arm around my shoulder and squeezing me closer.

"Like what?"

She gives me a sly smile. "How long has it been since you've worn makeup?"

I shrug. "I don't know. Yesterday I wore mascara."

"You always wear mascara."

"What's your point?"

Tiffany trots back into the room carrying a different bag of chips. "Makeover!"

"No way," I pry myself from Reagan. "The only makeup I have is mascara anyways."

Reagan help up her purse. "I always have mine with me."

She grabs my wrist and drags me to the half bathroom that was under the staircase, kind of like Harry Potter's bedroom. Only difference, it's a bathroom. Tiffany follows us.

"I don't want to -"

"We need to see how you'd look so that we could do it before the fair. It's good practice," Tiffany says sitting the bag of chips on the marble countertop and rinsing her hands off with water.

"Plus, you'll love it. You'll be so surprised with the outcome," Reagan reassures me. "You'll love it," she repeats herself when I try to argue again. "Trust us."

I sigh. "Fine. But please don't go overboard. I still want to look as natural as possible."

"We promise not to make you look..." Tiffany can't seem to think of the right word.

"Trampy," Reagan bluntly says. "You'll look beautiful. And completely natural."

I sigh and sit on the toilet which is the only chair available. They step in front of me so I'm not able to see the mirror and so it will be a surprise. Plus, I think if I could see what they were doing to me, I would probably stop them and tell them to wipe something off because I wouldn't like the way it looked.

A few minutes pass (even though it felt more like a few hours, because they told me to close my eyes the whole time just in case I tried to steal a peek), they finally finish.

"Okay, open your eyes," Reagan says. They both are still standing in front of me.

"Holy shit," Tiffany says smiling.

"What did I tell you? She looks beyond stunning," Reagan says, steeping to the side and grabbing my wrist to stand me up.

I don't dare to look at the mirror right away. I lower my head before Tiffany steps aside and nudges me to the mirror.

I slowly look up.

Oh. My. God.

I _did_ look... _beyond _stunning. I've never looked or felt so gorgeous in my life.

I study my now made-up face. I've got it all on. The whole shazam. There's eyeshadow, lipstick, blush, and even bronzer. I knew I had cheekbones, but now I can actually see them. My blue eyes now look even more blue with the rust colored eyeshadow that outlines them. And the mascara, my favorite, helps my long eyelashes to make my eyes pop even more. My rosy lips look totally kissable.

I turn my head a bit to the side. Even the foundation looks natural. Not a smudge or a visible line. It's all completely smooth and looks real.

"Holy crap," I finally say.

"Well? What do you think?" Reagan asks with a hopeful tone.

"I think I might have to pay you guys to do this every day," I say turning to them. "God I look beautiful. I love it!"

Tiffany gives me a hug. "You've always been beautiful. We just want to show you that it's possible to enhance your beauty."

Reagan gives me a hug as well. "And we all know Evan will just _love_ it," she jokes. We all laugh.

Reagan packs up her makeup and we head back to the living room.

"We need to show you off now," Tiffany says.

"What do you mean?" I act oblivious.

"Let's go out somewhere. It's only five. The night is young and there's plenty to do," Reagan tells us. She's already headed out the door.

"Oh, great. Wonder what she has in mind," Tiffany jokes.

I slightly laugh and grab my dad's car keys before following her out the door.

We get into the car, Tiffany in the front seat this time since Reagan took advantage of it last time (they're so childish).

"Where to?" I ask Reagan. I'm suddenly excited to get out and show people my new improved look. And I feel my heart skip a beat when I realize Evan's home. Maybe he'll notice I left and head out to find me. That would be so romantic! Okay, that's a bit too far...

"Let's go walk around the mall. There's always a lot of people there," Reagan says.

"Even on Sundays?" Tiffany asks in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh yeah, it's Sunday. Oh, look who's come to join the party," Reagan said nodding her chin to Evan's house. He was walking out with Lucy on a leash.

"He's giving Lucy a walk," I say to them.

"Then he'll realize you're leaving and he'll tell Lucy 'oh, sorry. Maybe next time,' and he'll find an excuse to hang out with you instead," Reagan says.

"You're so stupid," I tell her smiling. I look back over to Evan. He's wearing a wife-beater shirt and running shorts and tennis shoes. He's actually taking Lucy for a jog. "He loves Lucy, and he wouldn't ditch her for me," I say smiling at him. He looks over and sees us in the car. He smiles and waves. I happily wave back. I can see the other girls wave out of the corner of my eye.

"To the mall!" Reagan shouts.

* * *

**That was fun to write! Sorry it took a while. I've been busy with school so, yeah. You know how that goes. I'll try better, though. Thank again Ireland Maslow for you AH-mazing reviews. Any questions? Leave them in the reviews. Any suggestions? Read the last sentence.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
